Making of a Ranger
by Aluinon
Summary: The beginning of a life journey for one young Ranger.


Making of a Ranger  
  
Aluinon stir by mysterious voices outside of his bedroom. With the bedroom still in darkness "What time is it, by the gods it must be in the middle of the night," he mumbles to himself. Throwing back the cover of his bed, he sits and listens to voices of his father and two strangers who were talking in vulgar tones.  
  
With a bit of curiosity, he crept up to the archway, to watches his father with two Rangers from the local guild. "What are Rangers doing in Felwithe at this time of night," he thought however Rangers they were. Aluinon could tell that much from their tunics, the same style of tunic his mother would wear while on duty for the Faydark's Champions.  
  
"We are so sorry she made the ultimate sacrifice for the glory of Tunare" said Dill Fireshine. As a hand was place on Caeelien's shoulder "She fought the raiders just long enough to give the other time to retreat to the protection of Kelethin." "Kelethin; the city among the trees, the home of the Wood Elf race, his wife's race," Caeelien thought.  
  
Just then, all the energy seems to drain out of Caeelien as his legs begin to yield. Caeelien eased himself into a chair "Who were the raiders and where did they came from?" Maesyn Trueshot looking around the room for a time finally stops his eyes upon Caeelien "We know they were Orcs we think they came from Fortress Crushbone."  
  
Caeelien did know the Orcs well. They have been terrorizing the travelers throughout Greater Faydark for some time now. "I know the Orcs terrorizing travelers but why attack a Druid's prayer assemblage," Caeelien said. "The Orcs had to know that Druids and Rangers would have been there for protection."  
  
This time Dill spoke up "We have some ideals for the reason of the attack the Orcs are becoming more belligerent in the area." As he begun to pace the room "We even believed an alliance is in place between the Orcs and the Indigo Brotherhood." Dill stops to adjust the sword at his sides "Our scouts intercepted a messenger in the Butcherblock Mountains. He was carry a diplomatic pouch from Neriak."  
  
Caeelien casting his eyes over to Maesyn "If the Indigo Brotherhood is involved that can only mean invasion!" Caeelien stood up, seeming to regain his strength, his eyes of fire "What are you doing about this what are you doing about my wife's death!"  
  
Maesyn realizing that how this city disgust him the walls of stone and mortar with it claustrophobic feeling. At this moment how he wish he was back in Kelethin. "We are working on the situation we must be vigilance."  
  
The fire in Caeelien eyes was now replace with pure loathing, " That so call situation was my wife death she was guarding your Druid's ruins." Caeelien now towering over Maesyn burying a finger into the Ranger's chest "She forfeit her life for her beliefs, your beliefs and now you want to be vigilance!" Both Rangers now standing in silence unable to say a word look toward Caeelien.  
  
Walking towards the back of the room Caeelien whisper "Very well you be vigilance I will deal with this myself.' He stops at an open chest on the floor Caeelien bends over to remove a staff and a robe of an enchanter. Reaching into the pocket of the robe; he starts to count numerous tiny daggers with a tone more of grief than animosity "No! You be vigilance I will deal with this myself."  
  
Standing tall Caeelien put on the robe of his father and his father before him grasping onto the staff with his hand they begin to move in archaic patterns while singsong a spell. Blue mist started to erupt from his hands and enveloped his whole body.  
  
Aluinon running out of the archway "father, stop." The two Rangers turn around just in time to see the boy come running toward them. Dill recognize a gate spell for the danger it was grab the boy and hold him close to his body Aluinon struggle against the Ranger unable to break his hold "Let me go, father please come back." In a voice of mist and fog "Aluinon stay with the Rangers' Caeelien said. Aluinon with tears in his eyes look up to Dill, "Why did you not let me go? I could have stopped him," returning a glance towards the boy, "your father made his decision you could not have stopped him."  
  
Staring back to the spot where once stood Caeelien," The spell initiated, you would had been caught in the middle of the portal." Dill said. After a moment of silence, that Maesyn finally broke "Dill we must leave there will be questions that we are not prepare to answer."  
  
Dill turning his attention down at the boy he was holding by the shoulder "yes, you are correct prepare to leave" Dill said in an urgent tone. Maesyn looking at the boy then back to Dill "Do we take him with us?" After a moment of thought "Yes his father did wish it besides we owe that much to his mother" Dill said.  
  
With the determination that would have made his father proud, Aluinon pull away from the hold on his shoulder. "I am not going anywhere with either of you!" Aluinon said.  
  
While adjusting his cloak for travel Dill said "Aluinon, please we don't have time for this your father wanted you to come with us." Aluinon turns toward his bedroom look back over his shoulder "Go kiss Bertoxxulous on the lips."  
  
Just as Aluinon was about to take his first step back toward the bedroom a shiny piece of metal sail pass his head, and landed at his feet. Aluinon was about to kick the piece of metal out of the way when he realized what it was, a prayer metal of Tunare. While examining the metal he realizes with great sadness that this metal belong to his mother. Tears once more in his eyes, he look at both Rangers, "my mother's" said Aluinon. With a nod, Dill said "Aluinon we must go now, please." This time with no more fight left in him, all the boy could was nod; " I need to pack a bag"  
  
While looking at the doorway, "Maesyn, while he is packing that bag. Please scout the area and make sure we have a clear way out then meet us by the crossroads outside of the gate" Maesyn understanding what must be done close his eyes and whisper a prayer to Tunare. The goddess must have heard the prayer for a wave of light cast over his body turning him invisible. Dill hearing footsteps watch the door open then close, he knew Maesyn was on his way.  
  
Sensing someone is watching him, Dill turn toward the bedroom to see Aluinon standing in the archway with a bag in hand "I'm ready" was all Aluinon had to say." I am going to ask the goddess to camouflage you, meet outside of the gate." Aluinon stood there while Dill close his eyes and started to pray. As light enveloped around their bodies, Aluinon felt a pleasant feeling that surround his body. Then they were gone.  
  
Aluinon made his way out to the courtyard down the walkway passes the guards no one notices him. He walks down the hill to the crossroads. Now standing under the clear, warm, night at first he did not notice the pleasant feeling was no longer with him  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as the shadows move, then felt the pain. With horror Aluinon stares down at his side watching the life fluids drain away onto the ground, looking back up into the darkness knowing death was finally closing in. Just as he observes a pair of black hands come down for the deathblow the night divided as Dill Fireshine and Maesyn Trueshot step into view. Dill with the speed of the wolf his sword in hand slices down into the creature's wrist.  
  
The orc howl in pain looked down just in time to see his hand fall to the ground; he was now determined to find out who would have interfered with the Crushbone clan. He turns his anger to the direction of the attack, Dill, and Maesyn now standing ready for a counterattack. With the realization that he is both out number and out match, the Orc decided that withdraw will be the better part of valor, he starts to make a run for it into the forest.  
  
Dill looking at Aluinon started to say a prayer while Maesyn with his bow ready released the arrow his sighting was precise, the orc let out a death screech then fell to the ground. Aluinon, now knowing that death will not come this night, look down at his side and watch the wound close in on itself, his skin felt like steel.  
  
Dill now by his side and Maesyn was joining them with bow in hand. Aluinon felt for the wound that was no longer there with his pain now gone. Aluinon looking over to Maesyn was in awe with his bow what an exquisite weapon it was. Remembering that this must be the bow his mother would talk about with it great ability and speed. "It must be a Trueshot longbow," he thought.  
  
The trio made their way along the path to Kelethin. Aluinon noticing the sights and sounds of the forest now realizing this is the first time he has been away from Felwithe the only home he ever knew. Turning his attention on looking forward and not back, they continue to walk along the path with Dill taking the lead and Maesyn bringing up the rear.  
  
As the path open to a clearing Aluinon look up to see some of the trees had platform build into them with small wooden huts on top of the platform. "Kelethin" Aluinon whisper. Sensing the boy's amazement Dill turns back toward Aluinon "aye lad, Kelethin" he said.  
  
Soon the city above them was in full view, as the trio passes a large lift moving up and down. Aluinon stop just to watch all the strange races. A tall Barbarian standing next to a Dwarf both in fines armors and carries weapons of great imagination. He listens to the merchants offering everything from weapons to jewelry.  
  
Aluinon experience a yank at his shoulder fearing another attack he turns around only to find Maesyn looking at him "come, our lift is around the next hill." Aluinon follows the two Rangers around to the next hill. He watch the lift move up and down off to one side alone Human in black robe holding a staff with a skull fastens to it was stands there with no one else around.  
  
Aluinon waiting for the lift to return downward turn to Maesyn "Who is the Human." Maesyn looks toward the Human now with disgust in his eyes "He is a Priest of Discord never talk to him, never accept anything from him, never return anything he may give you; destroy it. He is chaos he will turn you against your brother." with a tone of animosity in his voice, now looking down at Aluinon he put a lighter tone in his voice "Now come the lift waits for us."  
  
The trio step onto the lift Dill reaches over and pulls upward a post attaches to a stand. The lift initiates the move upward Aluinon almost lost but quickly regains his balance. Dill smiling at Aluinon, "Don't worry you will get used to it." Wanting to change the subject, Aluinon look down toward the Human" Yes father did warn me about the men that call themselves Priest of Discord. Father said all the cities have one even in Felwithe but they keep the man in the paladin guild so the paladins can keep an eye on him."  
  
The lift reach the top of the platform Aluinon was even more amazed with all the sights and sounds looking around. He must have seen every race of Norrath from the Wood Elves to, yes he even watch a Dark Elf walk pass. "He must be an outcast in his own land to be welcome in Kelethin" Aluinon though.  
  
At the top of the lift Dill walks pass Aluinon to take the lead. With the trio continuing across the platform onto a bridge then another platform turning left Dill stops at a ramp leading up. At Looking down at Aluinon "Most importing thing about ramps in this city always walk up and down, never run if you slip it is a long ways down."  
  
When they reach the top of the platform, Dill stops once more "Over to the right is the bank." Without given Aluinon a chance to answer Dill start to move up another ramp towards his left, he stops to give Aluinon enough time to catch up. Dill looking over to the right "you see that firepot to the right" Aluinon nod. "Good, we go down that ramp that platform is where Faydark's Champions has their headquarters "  
  
As the trio slowly walks across the platform then down the ramp then again across the final platform to the doorway of the Faydark's Champions. Aluinon watch as both Rangers said a prayer of thank for another safe journey  
  
Just as Aluinon start to walk into the guild Dill put his arm around him." Aluinon it has been a long night and you had a long walk," Dill now pointing over to a small hut "we keep this place here for visitors it has a bed in it for you to get some sleep." Dill and Aluinon walk over to the hut, open the door then walk over to the bed." Now gets some sleep agree "Dill said. Aluinon feels the exhaustion for the first time since waking up nod in agreement. Dill walks over to the door turn around he wanted to tell Aluinon goodnight, but that was too late for he was already asleep.  
  
When the morning arrived Aluinon found himself being waking up by a Half- Elf Ranger, Aluinon guess he was not much older then he was," you are a Ranger with the Faydark's Champions." The young Ranger nod "yes, come on Master Dill want to have a talk with you". As Aluinon, follow the Ranger out of the hut across the platform into the Faydark's Champions guild. He walk up to Dill who was sitting in a chair, Dill motion for Aluinon to sit on the floor "Aluinon please have a seat." with Dill sitting in the chair the young Ranger at his side.  
  
Dill took in a deep breath" Aluinon there was a raid last night on Fortress Crushbone. Our agents report that numerous Orcs bodies laying about" Dill took another deep breath "our agents also found this." Dill reaches around his chair and pull out a staff. Aluinon look at the staff knowing it was his father. "Did you find his body". Aluinon said in a soft voice. " No only the staff, he could have made his escape, He could be in hiding our agents are looking. "  
  
After sitting for a moment, "What would become of me?" Aluinon said looking at Dill, the Ranger got out of the chair to help Aluinon to his feet. Dill reaches over his head to place a metal around his neck" until your father returns your are welcome to stay and train here".  
  
Aluinon looks around the guild only to see all the members are now on their feet. Dill continues "I feel you are a Ranger in your heart and you are a Ranger by birth". Aluinon turn toward Dill "Would you stay with us" Dill said, looking down at the prayer metal of Tunare. Then he look around the guild with all its members standing, returning his attention to Dill, Aluinon kneel before Master Dill Fireshine.  
  
"Good now stand and face me Ranger to Ranger. Aluinon, you are now a Ranger in the service to Tunare, the mother of all, bound by oath to seek out truth in whatever form that may be."  
  
The End  
  
First attempt at writing a story. This was done before "A life owed, A life paid." 


End file.
